Everything is Complicated
by forever21hnm
Summary: Brooke moves into Tree Hill, making things interesting for everyone there. Im bad at summaries, so just read it. lol.


**Wednesday**

"Mom, dad, i still cant believe were moving again!" Brooke yelled at her parents in disbelief. "You still have time to back out of this you know. Tomorrow is enough time to cancel all our plans. Im sure we can get our house back too," she said trying to change her parents minds one last time before tomorrow.

"Don't be ridiculous Brooke. You know we cant control where your father's job moves him," Brooke's mom Lydia says not caring what Brooke has to say about the subject. "But mom, all of my friends are here now," she said staring at her mom. "You can make new friends again Brooke, just like you did when you came here," John, Brookes father, said speaking up for the first time.

"Yeah, but i was in 5th grade, it was a lot easier," she said rolling her eyes at her parents. "Lauren said i could stay with her mom," she said ignoring her father and turning back towards her mom. "Were not letting you stay here with some other family Brooke. Your our daughter and your coming with us," Lydia said sternly.

"There not some family. Ive been best friends with her since i moved here. Its already November too. School is over in June anyways," Brooke said, knowing shes pushing her luck, but really not wanting to leave. "This discussion is over Brooke. You better go pack," John said raising his voice a little.

"Great time to start acting like parents for once in my life," she said rolling her eyes and walking towards her room angrily. She slams her door when she gets there, laying on her bed and flipping over her cell phone. She immediately calls Lauren, waiting for her to answer.

"Hello?" she says when she answers her phone. "Well, just as we knew, they wont let me stay with you," Brooke says solemnly to her. "It was worth a try," Lauren said smiling a little, both of them knowing it wouldnt happen. "This isnt fair. Im moving from bright and sunny California to some stupid town called Tree Hill that no one has ever heard of that doesnt live there," she says covering her eyes with her arm as she lays back on her bed.

"Well you know what, you can just go there and hang out with all the sexy guys. But no making any new best friends, because i do believe that is my position," she says laughing. "They probably dont even have any hot guys. If they dont i could possibly die," Brooke says sighing.

"Im sure they will Brooke," Lauren says knowing Brooke can be a little overdramatic. "Are you still coming over to help me pack?" Brooke asks her while looking at the time on her cell phone. "I should probably start actually," she says looking around her room knowing its gonna take forever to pack all her clothes away.

"Yeah, do you want me to cruise over now?" Lauren asks her while putting her flip flops on while sitting up from her bed. "Sure, sounds good. I'll see you in 10?" Brooke asks as she looks at the clock in her room. "Alright, ill be right over. Bye B," Lauren said before flipping her phone closed. "This should be fun," Brooke whispers to herself as she looks around her room, starting to pack.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Cassie, where are you?" Lucas asks walking into his house, knowing she's in there somewhere. "Over here babe," she says calling him over from the couch she was on in his living room. "Watcha watching?" he asks dropping down next to her, tired after his tiring basketball practice Whitey made them suffer through today.

"Just some Real World re-runs, nothing too special," she says leaning into his side as he wraps his arm around her shoulder. "Cool," he says yawning a little bit. "What I wanna know is why everyone on this one is so good looking. They usually have at least one person thats the ugly or messed up one," she says looking up at him.

"I dont know. Good question," he says with his eyes closed, not really listening. She rolls her eyes a little when she looks up and sees him pretending to listen. "Luke, are you playing attention?" she asks looking up at him. "Mhmm," he says quietly with his eyes still closed. "Really?" she asks smiling a little bit. "Look at me," she says to him as she looks up at him.

"Yeah?" he asks as he slowly opens his eyes, his blue eyes meeting her equally blue ones. "I dont think you were listening," she says running her hand over his stomach slowly. "Fine, you caught me," he says smiling a little bit. "You should learn to listen to your girlfriend more often you know," she says as she moves his shaggy hair out of his eyes.

"You should learn to let your boyfriend sleep if hes tired," he says giving her a smile and lightly tugging on a piece of her blonde hair before letting it go. "Well if you think im that boring then i guess I should just go," she says moving to stand up. But, before she can fully stand up, he pulls her back down.

"No, dont leave me," he says wrapping his arms around her not letting her move. "Ew Luke, your sweating," she says laughing when he does this. "Its not attractive," she says trying to pry his arms off of her. "Too bad. Your just gonna have to deal with it aren't you," he says smirking at her.

"Not if i do this," she says before moving her hand and tickling his side. "Stop Cass, you know im ticklish," he says as a smile appears on his face. "Exactly, and thats why your going to get off before i start tickling you" she says looking up into his eyes. "Fine, ill let you off easy this time. But only because im tired and dont feel like struggling with you," he says smiling before letting his arms drop from around her.

"Thats what i thought," she says laughing. "But i really do have to go," she says looking at her watch then standing up quickly. "Why?" he asks curiously. "Well, um, i have to, uh, go to the mall. Yeah thats it," she says stumbling over her words. "For what? I thought you were just there two days ago," he says looking up at her as shes standing in front of him.

"Well, you know. I need a new outfit for, um, Nathan's party Friday. Always have to look nice," she said quickly coming up with an explanation. "I guess if you have to," he said, not picking up on how she was acting a little strange. He stands up next to her, walking her over to his front door.

"Have fun," he says smiling at her, not noticing that she doesnt smile back when he says this. "Yeah, thanks," she says looking at the ground for a second before smiling and looking back up to him. She leans over and presses her lips against his for a couple moments before pulling away. He smiles when she does this.

"Am i still picking you up tomorrow morning for school?" he asks curiously looking down at her in front of him. "Yeah, sounds good," she says smiling. "Bye babe," she says giving him one last hug before walking to her car and driving away. Luke closes his door and lays down, not feeling like doing much of anything.

Cassie gets in her car and drives away from his house when her cell rings. "Hello?" she asks when she picks it up. "Where are you? I thought we were gonna meet at the mall," the voice on the other end on the line said. "Um, yeah, ill be there soon," she said running her hand through her hair sighing. "Dont worry, it doesnt look like anyone from school is here," the deep voice said. "Ill be there soon," she said shortly before hanging up, driving towards the mall.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Thursday**

The next morning, Karen walks into Luke's room saying, "Wake up, sweetie. Its time for school." "Ugh, im up," he says grunting. He lays in bed for a couple of minutes longer before heading towards the shower. After he's done, he puts on a pair of jeans and a long sleeved polo, knowing it can get cold in the school since winter is rolling around.

He walks into the kitchen and goes over to the refrigerator, grabbing a bottle of water. He's about to say something to his mom when he hears a banging noise outside. "What was that?" he asks curiously as he glances towards his mom. "The moving truck is here for the people across the street," she says as she walks over to the window to take a look.

"That was a quick move," Luke says from his seat at the kitchen table. "I guess they wanted to get it over with," she says moving away from the window and going over towards Luke, "It looks like just the truck is here though. I guess the family will get here later." "Alright, ive gotta go pick up Cassie," he says standing up and kissing his mom's cheek, heading towards the door.

"Okay. Ill be at the cafe by the time your home from basketball practice probably. So if you need anything, you can find me there," she says smiling at him. "Sounds good," he says smiling back. "Bye mom," he says before walking out and glancing over at the truck a couple houses down across the street. He gets in his car, and drives to Cassie's house, knocking on her front door when he arrives.

Cassie's mom opens the door smiling. "Isnt this a nice surprise," she says looking at him. "Hi Mrs. Miller," he says smiling back. "Is Cassie ready yet?" he asks curiously. "Oh dear, she left awhile ago," she says looking at him. "Really?" he asks confused. "Do you know who with?" he continues. "No hun im sorry," she says looking sorry.

"I thought i was supposed to pick her up, but we probably just got confused," Luke says to her mom, but knowing he really was supposed to pick her up. "Well thanks for helping Mrs. Miller, i should get going." he says smiling at her. "Feel free to come by anytime," she says smiling back, always having like Lucas. Luke and her daughter have been together for over a year, and she believed they were a good match for each other.

"Thanks. Bye," he said giving her one last smile before walking towards his car. He gets in and drives to school, walking through the front door of the building. He walks towards his locker and sees Peyton, Haley, and Nathan talking in front of it. "Hey guys," he says to them before going into to his locker, retrieving a couple of his books.

"Hey," they all say back smiling at him. "Have you guys seen Cassie yet?" he asks while closing his locker, wondering if she just decided to skip school all together. "Nah man, werent you supposed to pick her up?" Nathan asks, remembering thats what he though Luke told him yesterday when they talked. "Thats what i thought. But, when i got to her house, her mom said she had already left," he says shrugging his shoulders.

"I havent seen her, and im usually one of the ones she always looks for considering im one of her good friends," Peyton says, finding it weird herself. "Yeah, im thinking that she may have just skipped or something," he says, not really knowing another reason. "Think again," Haley says looking over Luke's shoulder to see her walking in the building only a couple reasons before the first bell was about to ring.

"I guess ill go talk to her. Later guys," he says before going over to her at her locker. "Hey hun," she says smiling when she sees him approaching her. "Hey. Where were you this morning?" he asks her curiously. "What are you talking about?" she asks confused when he questions this. "I was gonna pick you up this morning, remember?" he says looking at her.

"Oh, um, didnt I tell you?" she asks looking at the ground before looking back up at him. "I guess not,  
tell me what?" he asks Cassie. "Theresa gave me a ride to school. She needed to talk about some stuff," she says looking up at Luke. "What stuff?" he asks moving his hair out of his eyes. "You know, girl stuff. You wouldnt be interested," she says putting her backpack over her shoulder.

"Yeah, whatever. Listen, I gotta go. I dont wanna be late," he says rolling his eyes and turning away from her, heading towards class. She quickly walks up next to him taking her hand in his. "Please dont be mad, im sorry i forgot to tell you," she says looking up at him. "Its fine," he says honestly, thinking that she seems genuinely sorry.

"Are we still hanging out after my practice?" he asks walking towards his class, not wanting to be late.  
"Oh yeah, i have work right after school. Some girl is making me fill in for her," she says quickly. "But we never see each other anymore," he says sighing at her. "I cant get out of it though, im sorry," she says running her hand through her hair and looking away from him.

"Ill see you in study hall and lunch though right?" he asks, hoping for at least that. "I have to make up a couple tests actually, so my free periods are gonna be full" she says looking at the clock. "I gotta go to class, I cant get another detention" she says giving him a quick kiss and walking away quickly, not letting him get a word in."Yeah, bye," he whispers to himself before going to his class, wondering why shes been acting so weird lately.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Its Thursday after school, and Luke has just finished basketball practice. "Hey man," Nathan says walking up to Luke as hes walking out of the gym. "Hard practice again," Luke says laughing a little bit. "Tell me about it," Nate says smiling. "Are you up to anything tonight?" Nate asks him while walking with him towards there cars parked next to each other.

"Nah, ive got a lot of homework. I think im just gonna stay in and get some rest. Im gonna need it if Whitey keeps trying to kill me like this," he says smiling as he starts putting his bags into the trunk of his car. "That sounds like a good idea to me. Ill talk to you later," Nate says patting Luke on the back before hopping into his car and driving towards his wife, Haley, who is probably still working at the cafe.

Luke laughs as he watches Nathan speed away in his car, probably going to the cafe to see Haley.  
Although him and Nathan have had a rocky past, fighting over the fact that they both turned out so differently with Dan as there father, hes come to get along with him really well. That doesnt mean that he wont hurt him if he ever hurts Haley though.

He hops into his car and goes to start it when he hears it stall out. "No, dont die on me you stupid machine," he says rolling his eyes and resting his head against the steering wheel. He knows that in these situations, theres nothing he can do to make it better except not drive it for a couple hours. He goes to pull out his cell phone, hoping he can get a ride from a friend, to see that his cell is dead.

"This like a set up," he says rubbing his eyes. He looks around the parking lot, seeing that everyone on the team has already left. "Well, looks like im walking. Good thing it shouldnt take more than 15 minutes," he thinks to himself. He grabs his backpack out of the trunk before strapping it on his back. He then puts his ipod on, dribbling the ball as he starts on his walk back home.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Brooke pulls up to the house with her mom and dad around 6:30 wednesday night. "Well, here we are," Lydia says smiling at Brooke as she gets out of the car. "At least the moving van made it here with our stuff. You cant trust drivers these days," she said stretching before closing her car door. "You'll like it here Brooke, we promise," John said looking over at her.

"Good thing i dont believe your guys' promises." she says to herself quietly. "You might wanna start moving some of your boxes from the truck to the house," John said to her. "We have people for that Dad," she says rolling her eyes. "There not here yet, and it wouldnt kill you," John said before going over to the truck himself, grabbing a couple of boxes with his name on them.

"Yeah , whatever," she says putting her Chanel sunglasses on. She looks at her house, noticing how big it is. She then looks at the other ones on the street, seeing that hers is double maybe triple there sizes. "Thats great," she says sighing. She grabs a box from the truck with her name on it, taking it up to her new room. She's greatful to see that a bed is already put up for her, although thats the only thing in the room at this point.

She drops the box and goes outside to get another. She looks out into the street to look for cars when she sees a boy with his hood up dribbling a basketball seemingly in her direction. She waits in her spot when he finally looks up, noticing her a couple feet in front of him. He pulls his ipod out of his ears as he looks at her.

"Sorry, I didnt see you," he says before pulling his hood back, revealing his gorgeous face a lot better than with it on. She pauses a couple moments, not expecting to run into a guy this hot in the first 5 minutes shes been here. "Its fine, I was just waiting to see if you were actually gonna notice me," she says laughing a little bit as she finally says something.

"I guess i wasn't playing attention," Luke says smiling at her, not being able to help notice how beautiful this girl is. "Oh, Im Lucas. You can call me Luke," he says reaching his hand out for her to take. She looks down at his hand before lightly taking it in hers. "Well Luke, Im Brooke, and you can call me whatever you want," she says rubbing her thumb on the back of his hand briefly before dropping it from hers.

"Where are you coming from?" she asks curiously, removing her sunglasses from her eyes so she can get a better look at this boy. "School, well actually basketball practice," he says spinning his ball around a little bit. "It seems my car wanted to stall on me today, so guess who got to have a nice walk home," he said shrugging his shoulders smiling.

"So an athlete i see?" she asks looking him up and down, making sure he sees this. Luke sees her do this, and blushes a little bit, scratching his finger behind his ear nervously. "Yep, thats me," he says looking at her. "Well I hope you live close so its not too long of a walk," she says smiling at how cute he looked when he blushed at her openly admiring him.

"Nope. I live right across the street, a couple houses down," he says pointing to one of the houses behind her. "Well i guess we'll be seeing a lot of each other then, wont we?" shes asks him smiling. "Looks like it," he says smiling back, bouncing his ball a little bit. "I should probably go. My mom is probably already worried that im home late," he says looking at Brooke.

"Well we dont want her to worry then. You go to Tree Hill right?" she asks him, really hoping he does so they can see more of each other, a lot more if she has anything to do with it. "Yeah, im a senior," he says. "Me too," she says smiling at him, her dimples being shown in full force. "Cool, so I guess Ill be seeing you tomorrow then," he says shaking his shaggy hair out of his eyes.

"I guess so," she says smiling. "It was really nice talking to you Luke" she says, stressing the really part as she stares into his eyes, already loving looking into them. "You too Brooke. Bye" he says smiling at her before making his way around her, dribbling his basketball all the way up to his house. Brooke discreetly watches him until she seems him dissapear into his house. "Maybe this wont be too bad after all," she says smiling to herself before continuing grabbing boxes.


End file.
